


Of friends and psychopaths

by Blueghostgirl13



Category: my own mind
Genre: I don't mean to offend anyone., I haven't tried to write anything in a bit, No real relationships as of now, dont mind me, psychopathy (informal)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueghostgirl13/pseuds/Blueghostgirl13
Summary: This is a story revolving around the life of a normal girl an her twin brother. The girl, a psychopath, holds no remorse, or general love for anyone. She holds her brother above most other people in the world, he is the only one she seems to care for at all. She doesn't like people, and is normally very quiet. she would much rather observe than act in the scene.





	Of friends and psychopaths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome. thank you for taking your time to read this story. I'm honestly not sure if anyone is interested in this, so here is a small bit of a chapter. If anyone likes it, i will continue.

Life, is often taken for granted.   
It can be abused, extended, and stollen away…  
It is a gift…  
At least, that's what I have always been told. I do not see why life is such a gift. Life was given to so many things, how could it really be that special? I don't see a need for ‘life’. It is a useless thing. The only one that deserves the ‘gift’.... Is my own brother. He is unknowing of the world, he believes everything he is told, he does everything he is told… not like our parents.   
Our parents are greedy, worthless things. They had children to simply say they have children. If we are not the to of our year, we will not receive anything. No kindness, or infection; if you could call it that.   
My brother attracts these insects with his kindness. The weak and spineless flock around him in droves, asking for things, money, favors… they lure him with falsehood and promises of friendship… I dont care about any of that, really. Though i must say… they have very… nice screams… hehehe

 

It was the start of a new day, the sun shining brightly on the golden tresses of the male, who happened to be my very own sun, my brother. His name is Remor… a rather cruel joke on our parents behalf. Wail he is now the ‘favorite’ dew to his good behavior, they hadn't originally wanted a second child, his name stands for ‘remorse’. It's honestly pretty morbid. Remor doesn't really seem to mind the name, as he is a innocent child, he fits my name much more than I. My name, is Ether, a shortened version of the word ‘Ethereal’ often associated with the heavens. I would have liked something… a little darker myself. 

I suppose it still fits in a way. Just not the way I would like. Today is the start of our high-school lives. A not so simple private school by the little name of St. Mary’s School For The Gifted. A school for rich brats with very little talent other than crying to their fathers about how small their private jet is. If it isn't obvious yet, yes, i met some of the brats. And yes, i hope that jet of theirs crashed into a landmine. It would be very enjoyable. Those types of people are always so full of themselves… until they find someone who doesn't care about money.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with suggestions. i hope you read the first note.


End file.
